1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for reducing electromagnetic interference and jamming in communications equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for reducing electromagnetic interference and jamming in Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers operating in rolling or spinning environments and/or platforms.
2. Related Art
Radio frequency (RF) communications equipment are often prone to electromagnetic interference, whether such interference is caused naturally (e.g., by lightning or natural source) or is man-made (e.g., interference from ignition systems, nearby RF equipment, adjacent channels, or other sources). In particular, RF jamming represents a type of man-made interference that can severely compromise, if not entirely disable, RF receivers and transmitters. Thus, the need to reduce, if not entirely eliminate, RF interference and jamming is a critical concern for communications systems, particularly in military communications systems.
Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers represent a type of RF technology that plays a critical role in instrumentation and navigation systems. For example, GPS is often integrated into robust navigation systems for spinning and non-spinning munitions, and provides both inertial navigation and precision position updates for such systems during flight. Unfortunately, GPS systems are prone to interference, particularly man-made interference and RF jamming. Such compromises to GPS systems can adversely affect the navigation and precision of GPS-aided projectiles. The susceptibility of RF systems generally, and GPS receivers in particular, to interference and jamming therefore necessitates an effective system for alleviating such problems.
Accordingly, what would be desirable, but has not yet been provided, is a method and apparatus for reducing electromagnetic interference and jamming in rolling platform receivers.